Known security systems include a user interface and system architecture that typically presents a user with a plurality of multi-level, text-based menus. The text-based menus include a list of possible item selections, wherein each item on each menu represents a security system function. In the event that such menus are sufficiently plentiful, the menu architecture of such known security systems may also include a menu list. Moreover, the menu architecture may include at least one menu with a significant number of security system functions.
In operation of such known security systems, the user selects the desired function by navigating, or scrolling, the menu, or menus, with up and down arrow keys that are physically located close to the user interface or are virtually represented on the interface. A shortcut key is often provided that allows the user to jump directly to a function without scrolling. Since the menu expands in a single direction it is common for a portion of the menu to be hidden and only displayed once the user scrolls down far enough to uncover that portion of the menu. If the selected function displays a sub-menu, the original menu will be completely hidden as the sub-menu is displayed. Some known security systems include attempts to provide clues to users with respect to where they have navigated to within the user interface. Such clues are often provided as a level number and/or a menu number that are displayed at a fixed location on the screen. Moreover, some known security systems include touch screens, however, such screens typically require a larger footprint than non-touch screens and do not facilitate user navigation of a large number of hierarchal levels.
In emergency circumstances, such menu architectures as described above may be cumbersome to navigate to an inexperienced user and introduce a latency, or delay to the user's interface with the security system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and/or an interface that is intuitive such that operation of a security system under stressful circumstances is facilitated.